Where My Demones Hide
by Myvoiceismyfriend
Summary: Something is wrong with Naruto, and only a certain black haired Shinobi can help. Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Mature Content, Spoilers. Please read and review!


_Warnings: Yaoi, Mature Content, Language_ _, Spoilers, Lemons_

 **Okaaay, so I'm sorry I haven't updated Inner Demons yet, it's being difficult for me!**

 _ **Yeah, I'm sure that's comforting to everybody, Shawna.**_

 **Shut up, Alex! Anyways! This idea just came to me and wouldn't let me rest until I wrote this.**

 _ **Any killing?**_

 **NO!**

 _ **I'm out of this freak show then.**_

 **Wait! Alex, the disclaimer, I can't do it!**

…

… **Fuck…okay…*deep breath* I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. *bursts into tears***

 **Where My Demons Hide**

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha, smiling at people as he passed. Peace reigned in Konoha, and best of all, Sasuke had been pardoned for all his past crimes, since he helped with the defeat of Madara.

Still, as happy as Naruto was, something seemed to be bothering him, and he wasn't sure what. He would randomly get hot flashes, and his body would get twitchy and uncomfortable. He was on his way to find Sakura, hoping that maybe the medic nin would know what was wrong with him.

He turned the corner, heading into the alley behind Sakura's house. He stopped and stared as the strangest sight greeted him.

Sakura was pressed up against Hinata, Hinata's back against the wooden fence lining the alley. As Naruto watched, Sakura snuck one hand under Hinata's hair, leaned in and pressed her lips against Hinata's in a very heated kiss. Sakura's other hand wandered down, stopping to squeeze Hinata's sizable breast. Without breaking the kiss, Sakura's hand went further down, her fingers sliding into the waistband of Hinata's pants. Naruto heard Hinata moan, as Sakura's hand went further down. He could see Sakura's hands moving, obviously stroking the shorter girl's most private area.

Naruto felt his face flame as his mouth literally dropped open in shock. Not wanting to interrupt, he quickly backtracked, turning around and very nearly fleeing the area. He didn't stop until he was at Team 7's old training ground.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself.

"What's wrong?" Came a voice from the trees.

Naruto jumped, staring as Sasuke came into view. As the Uchiha walked towards him, Naruto was uncomfortably aware that the weird tingling in his body was starting again.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"Why is your face all red?" he asked.

Naruto, remembering what he had seen, promptly turned a deeper shade and started stuttering.

"Noth…uh…well…that is..."

Sasuke came closer, leaning down slightly to look Naruto in the eyes.

"Spit it out, dobe!" he commanded.

Naruto, never a good liar, managed to stammer out what he had seen.

"So?" Sasuke said when Naruto had finished, "Most everyone our age is doing things like that."

Naruto stared at him, mouth slightly open.

Sasuke blinked, "Don't tell me you're a…"

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto screeched, putting one of his hands over Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke's eyes gleamed, and Naruto felt him smirk against his hand. He hastily dropped it, stepping back.

"What…"

Fast as usual, Sasuke snaked one arm around Naruto's waist, pulling him against him, and crashed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto, startled, opened his mouth to protest, and Sasuke immediately took advantage, pushing his tongue into Naruto's mouth demandingly. Sasuke's other hand went around him, gripping Naruto's ass, as he ground his hips into Naruto's.

Naruto froze for a moment, then pushed Sasuke away. His eyes were wide, his face red and for some reason he was having trouble taking a breath.

"What the fuck!" Naruto exclaimed, before turning around and taking off.

Sasuke sighed heavily. He should've known not to do that. Now, he was starting to wonder if Naruto would ever talk to him again.

Naruto laid on his bed, his mind racing. He couldn't get the feel of Sasuke off his lips, and he unconsciously pressed his fingers to his mouth. Part of him had liked what Sasuke had done.

Naruto groaned out loud, turning on his side. He closed his eyes, feeling hot and flushed, with one arm wrapped around his stomach and his other hand clutching his chest. His body felt weird, and it was way too hot. Naruto groaned again and sat up. His face was still flushed, and his eyes were starting to turn red, the pupils slitted.

"What's wrong with me," he mumbled to himself, stumbling to his feet, "Maybe some fresh air will help."

Naruto jumped out his window, landing on the street below. The air felt cold, but didn't help to cool his body. Naruto licked his lips, then winced when he felt a sharp pain against his tongue. Feeling around gently, Naruto realized his teeth had gotten longer, and sharper.

Naruto's mind was starting to get fuzzy, he shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Naruto?" Kakashi seemed to appear out of nowhere, "What's wrong?"

Naruto turned towards him, allowing Kakashi to see his eyes and teeth, and growled at him. Kakashi took a cautious step towards him, concerned.

"Naruto, do you know where you are?" Kakashi spoke soothingly, stepping closer.

"Get away from me," Naruto snapped, his voice low and gravelly, "I don't want to hurt you, sensei."

Kakashi reacted quickly, appearing behind Naruto and pressing on a pressure point in his neck, catching him as the younger man dropped.

Not knowing what else to do, Kakashi took him to Tsunade, who immediately locked him in a room, with barrier jutsu in place to keep him from escaping.

"What's wrong with him," Kakashi asked her, while they stood outside the room.

Tsunade held up her hands helplessly, "I have no idea! I thought he had full control over the Kyuubi, and he's only transforming slightly, no cloak or anything. And he didn't go back to normal when you knocked him out."

Moments later they heard Naruto yelling Sasuke's name, his voice still gravelly. Tsunade looked at Kakashi, who nodded and immediately took off.

Sasuke was sulking. Laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, he seethed to himself. He should've known how Naruto would react to him doing something like that. But…he hadn't been able to help himself, the blush on Naruto's face had been so cute. He had had a crush on the Jinchuriki since they were 12. A tap on the window had him turning his head, startled, to see Kakashi.

After Sasuke opened the window, Kakashi quickly explained what had happened, and how Naruto was asking for him.

"Oops," Sasuke muttered.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Oops what?"

Sasuke recounted what Naruto had seen, and what Sasuke himself had done to Naruto. Kakashi let out a weary sigh, everything clicking into place.

They both traveled back to where Naruto was held captive, Tsunade standing next to the door. Sasuke could hear Naruto growling and calling his name, and felt his body heat up. Kakashi proceeded to explain to Tsunade what he thought was wrong with the fox boy.

"So," Tsunade said slowly, "Naruto is…aroused, and doesn't know how to handle it?"

Kakashi nodded, glancing at Sasuke, who wasn't really paying attention to their conversation. He was staring at the door with an intent look on his face.

"Sasuke," Tsunade spoke firmly, waiting for the Sharingan user to look at her, "You are the cause of it, so it is your job to fix it before he hurts himself or someone else."

Sasuke nodded shortly, and proceeded into the room without a word. Naruto was sitting on the floor in front of the single bed in the room. He had taken off his shirt, leaving him in pants only. His face was flushed, still showing traces of the demon fox. Naruto slowly got to his feet, reaching a hand towards Sasuke, the other one pressed against his chest.

"Sasuke…" Naruto spoke, lust making his voice low and husky.

Without fear, Sasuke moved towards him, wrapping both arms around the younger man, drawing him into a deep kiss. Naruto opened his mouth eagerly, meeting Sasuke's tongue with his own. Naruto's hands fumbled with Sasuke's shirt, trying to unbutton it. Sasuke chuckled against Naruto's lips, before pulling away. Naruto let out a needy whine that Sasuke felt shoot straight to his already hard member.

"Slow down," Sasuke instructed, "I've been waiting a long time for this."

Naruto let out a hiss of displeasure. Sasuke removed his shirt, tossing it to the side, before drawing Naruto into another kiss. He trailed his fingers down the younger man's chest and stomach, hooking two fingers into the waistband of Naruto's pants. Breaking the kiss, Sasuke kissed his way down Naruto's chest, stopping for a moment to suck on his nipples, making Naruto moan and arch into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke continued down, sinking to his knees, and pulling of Naruto's pants as he went. Naruto let out a choked moan when one of Sasuke's hands wrapped around his straining dick. Sasuke blew gently on the head, making Naruto shudder. Sasuke opened his mouth wide, taking Naruto deep into his throat. He started a slow, steady rhythm, taking in as much of Naruto's sizable length as he could.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, his knees starting to buckle.

Sasuke stood and picked up Naruto in one smooth motion, placing him on the bed. Naruto leaned back, panting, his eyes still red, and the demon marks on his cheeks showing more than ever.

Sasuke smirked down at him, removing his own pants and crawling onto the bed with Naruto. Sasuke drew Naruto into another long, passionate kiss, before pulling back and crouching between Naruto's legs.

Naruto moaned wantonly as Sasuke took him back into mouth. While he sucked hard on Naruto's cock, one of Sasuke's hands closed around his own, desperate for some friction, while his other hand crept underneath Naruto. He brushed one finger against Naruto's puckered opening, feeling satisfaction when Naruto hissed in pleasure.

Sasuke drew back and hooked Naruto's legs over his shoulders, pulling him up so his dick and ass were exposed, and his back arched off the bed.

"Sexy," Sasuke growled, smirking at Naruto.

Naruto's red eyes were glazed with pleasure, and Sasuke watched as he slowly licked his lips, staring into his eyes. Sasuke dropped his head, and licked across Naruto's asshole, causing him to buck with a shout. Firming his grip, Sasuke continued to pleasure Naruto with his tongue, starting out with gentle long licks. When Naruto's hips started moving into his mouth, Sasuke slowly pushed his tongue into Naruto's tight, virgin ass.

"Oh, yes!" Naruto gasped out.

Sasuke continued, fucking Naruto's asshole with his tongue, faster and faster. Naruto was crying out repeatedly, his body shaking. Sasuke reached around and gripped Naruto's erection, pumping him in time with his tongue.

"St…stop!" Naruto cried out, "I'm…I'm gonna…"

Sasuke tightened his fist, picking up his pace until Naruto let out a keening cry, cum splattering his stomach, chest and Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke sat back with a grin, letting Naruto's legs drop. Naruto was breathing heavily, his eyes starting to turn back to their natural blue. Sasuke leaned over him, kissing him long and deep.

"We're not done, baby," Sasuke murmured.

Naruto shuddered at the endearment, heat pooling in his stomach again. Before Naruto could react, Sasuke flipped him, pulling back his hips so that Naruto was on his knees, his face pressed against the bed. Sasuke knelt behind him, giving him a few more licks on his sensitized hole, stroking Naruto's softened dick.

It didn't take long before Naruto felt blood rushing back into his cock, making it harden once again. Sasuke stopped licking, replacing his tongue with a finger, pushing in hard. After a couple thrusts, Sasuke found Naruto's prostate, pushing against it. Naruto let out a howl at the sensation.

"That's it," Sasuke said, adding another finger, "Scream for me."

Sasuke added one more finger, trying to loosen him up. After a few moments, Sasuke removed his fingers and knelt behind him, hoping he had prepped him enough because he was at the end of his self control.

Sasuke guided his cock to Naruto's opening, making the blonde boy whimper. He slowly started pushing in, relishing the tight heat of Naruto's ass, until he bottomed out with a groan. He pulled almost all the way back out, then in again, starting a slow, torturous pace.

"Open up for me," Sasuke leaned over and whispered into his ear. "I'm gonna fuck you until you can't think."

Naruto was beyond being able to speak, the burn of Sasuke's sizable dick stretching him borderline between pleasure and pain. Without warning, Sasuke's hand cracked against Naruto's ass, causing him to yelp then groan as the pain sent spasms of pleasure straight to his cock. Sasuke tangled one hand into Naruto's hair, pulling hard.

"I knew you'd be kinky," Sasuke spoke huskily, "Prepare yourself."

Before Naruto could ask what to prepare for, Sasuke's hand came back down, harder than before. Naruto cried out, Sasuke's other hand keeping his head craned back. Sasuke gripped Naruto's hip with his free hand, pulled his dick completely out, then slammed it back in roughly. Then he did it again, and again. Naruto's moans turned to screams, the pain/pleasure almost unbearable.

"You're mine,' Sasuke snarled, his voice rough, "Now and forever, no one else can touch you like this."

Sasuke's pace quickened, drawing whimpers and sobs from Naruto.

"We're gonna do this again," Sasuke continued, "And again, every way I can think of. I'm going to spank you, and abuse you, tie you up. I'm going to fuck your mouth and ass every way I can think of."

Sasuke let go of his hair, reaching under Naruto to stroke his dick, already wet with precum. Sasuke fucked him even faster, feeling his own orgasm getting close.

"Mine!" Sasuke growled.

Naruto let out a wail as he felt his second orgasm hit him, screaming Sasuke's name. Sasuke groaned, pushing deep into Naruto as cum spilled from his dick, filling his ass as Sasuke stroked Naruto through his own orgasm.

They collapsed side by side, both out of breath. Sasuke turned on his side, pulling Naruto close to him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered.

When he didn't get a response, Sasuke turned Naruto's face towards him, smirking when he realized Naruto was out cold. It didn't take long before Naruto came to, slowly opening his eyes to meet Sasuke's obsidian ones.

"Wow…" Naruto murmured, not being able to help the smile that spread across his face.

"What?" Sasuke asked, both arms wrapped around the shorter boy.

"It's just, I guess I finally know what was wrong with me," Naruto laughed, "I needed you."

Sasuke snorted, "No shit. You're so oblivious. Why do you think you followed me so obsessively?"

"Well that's true," Naruto agreed, "But what about you? When did you figure out you liked me?"

Sasuke let out another snort, "I've been in love with you since we were 12, I just never thought you'd return my feelings."

Naruto stared at him wide eyed. Sasuke huffed irritably.

"What?" he repeated.

Naruto half-shrugged, "You're never this open, it's kinda weirding me out."

Sasuke let out a noise of exasperation, "Usuratonkachi! I'm only like this with you."

Naruto snuggled closer to Sasuke, "About what you said, me being yours, did you mean it?"

Sasuke responded by giving Naruto another deep kiss.

"Good!" Naruto said, "But that means you're mine too, no one elses."

Sasuke agreed. Things were gonna get very interesting.

 **The End**

 **Sooo, Alex is still not talking to me, but to all the readers, what do you think? Like? Hate? I would love love love some reviews! No flames please, this is my first anime sex scene, so go easy on me! Thanks so much for reading! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO love you guys!**


End file.
